


Left Alone

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Dean does his very best to look out for Sammy, but at the end of the day, he's only a child himself.





	Left Alone

The young boy collapsed onto the bed, taking care not to disturb his little brother.

Sam had been fractious and whiney all day and Dean was terrified the toddler was coming down with something.

It had been bitterly cold lately, and though Dean had wrapped Sammy up as much as he could, they didn't have the warm clothing and coats necessary to face such frigid weather.

He wondered where his dad had finished up. John had told him he'd be home in a few days, but the few days had now lengthened into a week.

Dean knew the routine by heart - stay inside - keep the door locked - look out for Sammy. But Dean had been forced to bundle up his brother and go out for food.

Not that John had left him much in the way of cash, just enough for Sam's favourite Lucky Charms, SpaghettiOs and milk.

But now even those meagre stores were running out, as the money already had. If dad didn't show up soon, Dean didn't know what he was going to do. The few cents he had in his pocket wouldn't even buy a popsicle

At his side, Sam mumbled a few intelligible words, before turning towards his big brother and curling in, like a kitten searching for warmth.

Dean wound his body around him and sent up a heartfelt prayer for Sam to be okay. If the kid fell ill, it would be a tragedy.

When he finally dropped off himself, Dean was too far gone to hear the door quietly open and the tall figure of his father enter the room.

/\/\

John's eyes went quickly to the two boys curled up together on the bed. He relentlessly pushed down the feeling of guilt for having left them on their own, but he reckoned he had no other choice. The mission he'd undertaken was merciless and didn't give any leeway for the care of children.

Though he'd toyed with the idea of leaving the kids with someone, giving them over for adoption, keeping them away from the life he now embraced, at the end of the day, John had dismissed the idea.

His sons were safer with their father. Sam and Dean had been touched by evil, it had come into their home, killed their mother, maybe it had eyes on his kids too.

With a sigh, he collapsed on the other bed. Today was over, he'd face whatever tomorrow might bring.

The end


End file.
